Love is a Drug
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Love is a feeling that drives people crazy. A drug, which no one can escape from. Everyone is addicted to it and like every drug it comes with consequences.  No one can deny it, not even myself.


Love is a feeling that drives people crazy.

A drug, which no one can escape from. Everyone is addicted to it and like every drug it comes with consequences. Jealousy, rage, blindness and so many other things that people know they will have but they take this dangerous drug anyways.

No one can deny it, not even myself.

I love a boy. A friend of mine.

He is nice and sweet. A gentleman when he wants to be. His gray eyes makes me melt from the inside, taking away my very own bones and becoming of my soft, harmless jelly. A pathetic woman I am . Being amazed but him and his looks when I once promised myself I would never.

I was aware of what love did. They made girls little, harmless, pathetic. It disgusted me, and yet here I am one of them I am now; the difference is I know how to hide what I feel.

But still, with my mask and all, I'm still as pathetic as them.

_

Never have I imagined myself with him. It was a waste of time to have such thoughts. Woman from all around the land wanted him.

Pretty petite women rush to his feet, while I, daughter of a trivial duke from a small town, had no chance but to be a dear friend of his.

"Never will I believe that I deserve his love" I thought sadly. How pathetic of me, what I had let love done to me

"Hinata" I heard someone speak my name in a low whisper. My eyes were fixed on a pearly fountain that sat peacefully on the backyard of my house. I did not have to turn around to know that it was he who had called my name.

"Good Morning, my dear friend" I spoke above a whisper with a gentle smile.

"Good Morning Hinata" He spoke as he sat beside me. His tan, rough hand laid beside my own pale hand.

"Friend" I said, my eyes glancing up to see his face. "As I was strolling along the town the other day, a woman came up to me and accused me of stealing you away" I said as I straighten, letting my long black hair fall to my back.

"Does this woman have a name?" He asked; his face emotionless as ever, making my blood boil.

"I do not know her name, she was a stranger to me" I said, frowning at his actions.

"Then what can I do?" He said, indifferent to my situation. I could not believe his words; he hadn't care for what I had been through.

"I must leave" I scoffed, and stood from where I sat angrier than ever but then his hand caught mine.

"Why must you leave?" He asked.

"I do not wish to be beside you, sir" I spoke with anger.

"Speak your mind" He asked, as he stood from his seat as well.

"I shall" I said, shoving his hand away from mine. "Don't you see, you my dear friend, if you are dignified to be called that, do not care for what has happened to me? It is not the first time a woman has come to me and accused me of this. In fact this woman was kind for I've been called worst because of you…"

"And you sit there shrugging off the words, like it's not your business" I let the words slipped one by one as I glared at his being but there was still no emotion. "Well, I have spoken my mind and now I think you must leave"

I bowed my head with respect and turn to go inside, but once again he stopped me.

"You are mistaken, my dear Hinata. I do care for you but I do not take pleasure of listening to what people speak" he said, his voice simple and smooth as they tangled me in a wave of calmness. "I believe they speak because I have said"

"What do you mean?" I asked, glancing at him.

"I have said that there was a woman who had stolen my heart since I laid my eyes on her" His words chattered my world and my being but I let no tear escape my eyes, for he would never had the pleasure of knowing that he had broken me in pieces.

"So what? How am I involved in this? Why am I being pointed at?"

"Because you, my dear sweet Hinata" He spoke as he gently turned me around, to be at his arms. "Are the one who had stolen my heart"

My body became tense and frozen, for his words had surprised me. He stroked my cheek softly as he gazed into my eyes. "Love is a funny thing" He chuckled darkly.

"A funny thing indeed" I whispered.

A smiled slipped his lips as he became small, it was then I notice the he was now leaning. "Hinata, my love" He smiled. "Will you honor me, to become my wife?"

Wet, happy tears slipped down my pale cheeks as I stared down at his kneeling self. "My dear friend" I said. His eyes grew sad at my words but I left my smile be seen as I kneeled in front of him.

"I had always wished that the words those woman spoke were true" I sniggered as I stroke his cheek with the back of my hand. "I would be more than honored to be your wife" I said and his smile was once back on his lips.

Our lips crashed themselves together in a much awaited kiss. His arms held me close, giving me the feeling that he would never let me go. He washed me over with security and happiness.

Maybe this love thing, this drug we call love isn't so bad. Sometime no matter how feeble it might seem there's always happiness at the end of every line.


End file.
